A Cold World
by Koiio
Summary: UH OH! The Sonic Crew get a phone call informing them to report to the president's office, where he offers them to take a trip to Antartica! But what happens when their plane collides with the Earth at supersonic speed and end up in the middle of nowhere? Will they freeze to death? Find out! Rated T for minor swearing!


"HEY!" A cry had spoken out from the deep and ancient areas. "DON'T MAKE ME PUNCH YOU!" Another yell was audible once again. Of course, that voice could've been recognized from the beginning of several noises being escaped out of the mouth of no other than that gullible echidna, Knuckles. His sounding threat was announced from the cause of another character. A character whom the other had despised ever so much. A character whom had stolen his precious possession several times that had been his from his period of being born. Rouge, was the only fitting to that riddle.

Others who were witnessing the incident that was to be Rouge recapturing and explain the accident that had occurred on "THE BIG CHRISTMAS PARTY OF 2010" were laughing below their breaths. Some were gossiping and whispering on the subject on 'How the two fighting idiots were to soon be together'. But just one being who hadn't been doing no other than what was told, was the bright mechanic, Miles "Tails" Prower.

He had planned and decorated the gathering all himself with a help of his three friends known best as, Cream, Vanilla, and Amy Rose. He knew himself that he wasn't the best party planner in the whole world, but he wanted everyone who was to arrive to be gestured as not an acquaintance, but a true friend. A true friend who had not helped them out once, but several. A true friend who had not sacrificed objects, but lives.

Though, he had been wedged with the contraption he had been working on for not weeks, but months. The kitsune had cost his summer vacation to work on this. His invention was selected as the, "TORNADO X-11 0.2 PROTOTYPE", the aircraft of the future to come. The young mechanic had installed and tuned the vehicle to perfection. Comparing the TORNADO X-11 0.2 PROTOTYPE to the original Tornado was to have been an enormous transformation.

The male fox was concealed out of sight in his own little workshop of his. It was designed with papers on top of papers, pens with ink escaping the utensil, and notes and impressive sketches of upcoming ideas that currently rests upon the little one's mind. Until now, the judgmental thoughts of his creation had raced through his head.

_But the backup battery for the engine would be too much for it too hold, but would about if I used those jet boosters I stole from 's robot scraps, though those break easily…OH! NONE OF THIS_ _IS MAKING ANY KIND OF SENSE AT ALL! _The young fox screamed in his head repeatedly.

Suddenly, a hand had reached its own path in the surrounding air to proceed to his shoulder. Tails had been frightened so quickly that he managed to thump his fragile head on the wing of the in-process aircraft.

"Heya Buddy! Why aren't you out with the rest of us?" A familiar voice had sounded, while the partially injured fox was still seeing stars within.

Good thing the fox could still observe accurately. "Oh! Hi Sonic, he had said with a hint of daze in his voice and slightly rubbing his head to make sure he wasn't going to be suffering amnesia. I was just tuning up my new invention! The, "TORNADO X-11 0.2 PROTOTYPE!".

"The Tornado X-What?" the confused cerulean hedgehog tried to comprehend what Tails had said but not correctly. Sonic then attempted to walk around the creation without slipping on any loose notes or tripping and slamming his head onto the ground. The hedgehog shivered in fear of that possible moment to have occurring in the nearby future.

The two male friends blabbed an endless conversation on how the prototype could be a defense against or any other upcoming battles with worthless enemies until an echo of a chime that had everyone's concern. It was the workshop's phone. Surprisingly, it was Friday and it was after hours if a residence needed repairing or such.

Sonic had gave Tails a small nudge of his elbow to get his attention. The young one's blue eyes stared up at him, as his green eyes had darted to the phone as well as his head tilted a bit to the side to give direction to the source of the chime.

"Hello..." The fellow kitsune had sounded so nervous which was a surprise since he had completed this task ever so many times. Everyone's' head was turned in the path were Tails had stood there and nodded as if he was agreeing and such.

"Y-Yes, I understand," Tails had said. Goodbye." The orange-yellowish fox returned the telephone to its original location. There was a stillness in the current environment until an interrupting voice who belonged in possession to a naïve hedgehog, Silver had said, "Who was it?"

"Oh, it was the president…he said that he needed a meeting with all of us."

"All of us?" the fast running hedgehog had said clarifying the sentence while looking around, scanning the little crowd of friends.

"Mhm He said **exactly **at 8:30 a.m." Tails had said remembering the voice on the telephone telling the important information.

"WHAT?! YOU'RE KIDDING, A white bat had exclaimed. I'm not waking up _that_ early!"

The echidna had turned to her getting a full sight of the side of her head. "What, too early for a thieving girl like you?".

"Excuse me?!" Rouge had said looking at him directly in his bright violet eyes in anger.

"Here we go again," the bizarre-quilled hedgehog, Silver has whispered to his close friend, Blaze.

"Not a surprise," the purple feline had responded back, persevering for her voice to be audible for Silver to pick up.

The crew had gathered, sitting on the rocks that supported the nearby lake to not overflow, relaxing on the ancient grass, and some leaning on the workshop structure to overhear the debating conversation of the arrogant echidna, Knuckles and the thieving bat, Rouge. The non-physical fight was alive with embarrassing previous moments and threating comments. Though, everyone was acceptable with the "little" fight that they had had.


End file.
